As both wireline and wireless telecommunications devices become increasingly prevalent, many people desire to use their devices to communicate with other devices that may not be connected to a telecommunications system or may not be capable of performing traditional telecommunications functions such as receiving a voice telephone call. Thus, a person using, for example, a wireless telephone may not be able to converse or communicate with the user of a personal computer unless the user of the telephone communicates with the user of the personal computer using text only messages or electronic mail. Utilizing such text message or electronic mail capabilities may be cumbersome when using certain types of devices (e.g., a cellular telephone) that do not have advanced text or electronic mail capabilities. Such devices may make composing a text message or electronic mail cumbersome due to the lack of a conventional entry device such as a conventional QWERTY keyboard. Thus, there is a need for a device that allows users of a telecommunications device to more easily communicate with devices that may not be equipped to handle telecommunications functions such as voice telephone calls and facsimile transmissions.